


Hold onto your humanity

by CadetDru



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bite Marks Special, Gen, Human Form, Post-Canon, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Jan was the Enforcer. Jan didn't need to change a thing. As a wolf, he was powerful. But it wasn't what was needed. He needed clear directions from his Alpha.  In absence of directives from that high, he'd follow anyone who  was seemingly an authority figure.Mr. Smith grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the closest wall. Jan's lips fell apart just a shade. It was a tempting sight, but Mr. Smith had to remain strong
Relationships: Erasmus Smith/Jan Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Hold onto your humanity

The battle was won, but the work was not yet done. Communication channels needed to be reestablished. Mr. Smith probably shouldn't have eaten his phone for a number of reasons. Mr. Smith evaluated the pack's needs, anticipated what changes might need to be made.

Jan was the Enforcer. Jan didn't need to change a thing. As a wolf, he was powerful. But it wasn't what was needed. He needed clear directions from his Alpha. In absence of directives from that high, he'd follow anyone who was seemingly an authority figure. 

Mr. Smith grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the closest wall. Jan's lips fell apart just a shade. It was a tempting sight, but Mr. Smith had to remain strong.

"You need to focus," Mr. Smith said.

Jan tensed. 

"I need you to focus," Mr. Smith said, letting a bit of his lupine snarl come out. "Focus on me."

Jan nodded. Still focused on Mr. Smith's face. He wasn't fighting; it would be a struggle to get Mr. Smith to let him go, but he would ultimately win.

Mr. Smith moved in closer. "Our battle isn't done, we have to coordinate more with these outside packs.We're going to need everyone just as sharp as they can be.Do you understand what that means?"

"No," Jan admitted softly.If Mr. Smith wasn't on top of Jan then he wouldn't have heard it.

"You are our enforcer," Mr. Smith said.

Jan tried to stand up straighter.

"And you are my boyfriend," Mr. Smith said.

Jan moved forward. Mr. Smith met his lips for a relatively light kiss. Jon was still stringer and hungrier.

"Which is more important?"

"Fuck me," Jan said, hips thrusting forward. Mr. Smith tried to hold back.

"Was that an answer?"

"What do you want from me? What does the pack need of me?" Jan was guileless, certain that Mr. Smith had the answers.

"You need to relax so you can focus," Mr. Smith said.

Jan started to shove off Mr. Smith, suddenly sulking. "This isn't relaxing."

Mr. Smith pushed him against the wall again. "I didn't say I was done with you yet." He stated to kiss Jan's exposed neck. It was bared because Jan trusted him, because Jan knew that Mr. Smith had a better handle on any situation. "Will you do what I tell you?"

Jan hesitated before giving a soft "yes." He was going to pay for that. 

Mr. Smith wedged his hips against Jan's. "You're going to stay like this for as long as I want you to." He kept pushing against his irresistible boyfriend. He tightened his embrace. "You do know that I love you?"

"I love you too. I think of you--"

"And the pack," Mr. Smith said. He moved in for a kiss. "Let's serve the packas best we can."He collapsed again Jan to kiss him as much as he could.He wanted to take Jan's breath as much as he possibly could. He pulled away. "Let's go see what everyone else thinks we should be doing." He reached out for Jan's hand, no doubt in his mind that Jan would take his hand and follow his lead.


End file.
